This is a phase I/II trial to evaluate the safety pharmacokinetics and preliminary effects of multiple dosing of 1592u89 alone and inn combination with retrovir capsules (zidovudine) upon selected immunologic and virologic markets of HIV infection. A fourth dosing cohort (600 mg 1592u89 TID) was added in a protocol amendment dated 8-15-95. Safety analysis which are on-going support escalation into the higher dosing cohorts. Enrollment is continuing.